The Passing Gates Into Niflheim Ch01
by Chelle Failla
Summary: This is a story from Shall We Date The Niflheim. Stephania Fatisia has found herself woken in the land of Niflheim. After a Thousand years of being dead, she was brought here to become the wife of the king. But she refused and her life or shall we say afterlife is now in jeopardy. See where it leads for it may go down a dark path to destruction or maybe to a path of love.


The Passing Gates Into Niflheim

By Chelle Failla

Chapter 1

There was a gust of wind blowing into the darkened, stormy skies. Slowly rain drops had drifted from the heavy clouds that traced the heavens as to fall upon the dry plains. A mist seems to flow over the ground as the sound of those that morn off in the distance. The branches in the tree slowly losing the lifeless leaves as the winds would carry them like they were a precious gift of life to death.

The many years seem to drift by but yet the gates slowly were cracked open. A sound trickled against a coffin that lay dormant in the land of the dead. Dark figures seem to follow a traced path downward towards a mausoleum. The large door seems to open upon its own will as they stepped in to follow their way in as instructed. They soon were casting over the coffin as their hands would push at the lid to open. Soon to cast their eyes upon such a beauty that lay dead. Garments torn of an elegant gown that was held with layers of lace upon the beauty as long blondish white waves of hair flowed around the creature that lay lifeless. Her skin seems to still hold as if nothing had decayed her.

The tall structural male would move to the side of the coffin. He had long blonde hair with pink tips that flowed underneath a well extravagant hat. It had black feathers fluffing upon the right side. Two ribbons would hold it in place behind his back as he slowly reached down into the coffin. His jacket seems to show a v to the top of his chest as to show off the structure of his muscles. Black, Purple, and gold held to the colors of his suit as four straps held the jacket close. The sleeves were a little poof off the shoulder but then coming at the biceps seem to hold four elegant buttons. The fabric then would flow free against down his arm as to cuff at the wrist. White gloves draw upon his hands. Along the back of the jacket, the tail would drop down behind him almost to the back of his knees. He wore no shirt underneath the jacket, and his pants held to the black fabric that held snug to his legs but yet gives room when needs. His eyes glazed with a hue of purple as he leans down to softly breath over the creature's lips in almost a whisper as to wake. From this gesture, she didn't stir.

The second male, came to present himself in the same spot once the first stood aside. He was not as tall as the first, but what he lack in height, he had in brawn and brains. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair that adorn under a green hat that held a slit point in the front that almost slops downward over his face. A white feather flows off the back as his eyes were a hazel. He wore a green jacket that had gold buttons going down the front and a chain that connected from the open collar of his jacket to a cap that draped behind him. His sleeves were loose with gold buttons tracing down the arm and a frilly cloth flowed from the green cuffs. His pants were white that draped against his legs as then to tuck into a pair of knee high boots that were laced up in the front. He would do the same as the man before as he leans in to try and wake the beauty. But only a little of a stir would soon show in the elegant fingers of the beauty.

He stood straight and would move aside to let the third male take to do as he was instructed. Kneeling, he would lay his hazed hues upon the beauty. He would lift the top hat off his head that had a pair of steam punk goggles. His short wavy purple hair had white tips. A monocle type device held over his left eye as he reaches into the coffin to grasp her hand. Pushing back the brown leather vintage lab coat with his gloved hands, he had leather straps across the top of his chest that held a white fabric that flowed up and around his neck. A collar held it in place. Pale skin seems to drape upon his body as a tare was held over his left side where you could see the rib cage and part of his lunge. He wore tight leather pants that seem to feet into the top of his knee high leather boots. He would then whisper to the beauty with his lips inch close to hers. "Wake up and great Niflheim." He then would let go of her hand for he knew that next would come fast.

She would gasp as if rising from the coffin to sit up. Her eyes widen as she felt like someone had held her breath into the depth of darkened time. Blinking a few times as her eyes seem to drift around the dark mausoleum. Adjusting she turns to see the three men that stood there as she tilts her head. The tall man came forth to present a cup that was filled with a liquid that swirled of red and gold. Tasting the sweet flavor as it flowed down her throat. Clearing her throat to speak, she would part her lips after handing back the cup. "W…Where am I? And who are you?" Her locks flowed about her.

"My name is Orlando…..that is Phillipe and zombie brains over there is J.J. You are in the land of Niflheim. We have awake you because you are the light that will shine over Niflheim, land of the afterlife. Do you remember anything of before?" He said as he took the cup to place it back in the corner where a pedestal had rested.

"Land of the afterlife…..do you mean I am dead?" She started to say with a bit of shaken in her voice.

Orlando would nod. "Yes. You have been dead for over a Thousand years, my dear. But we must not delay any longer. Please come with us…..Princess."

"Princess…" She said as Orlando held out his slender hand. She would take his hand after hesitating a little. Her mind filled with questions as she was soon standing outside the coffin. A mural held painted upon the wall as it caught her green eyes. But she was gently pulled to the exit where there was a large carriage awaiting them. Four large, black skeleton horses seem to be pulling the carriage as Orlando would hold the door open. As she enters the carriage, the cushions were of plush red velvet and upon the windows draped purple fabric with golden tassels holding them in place. She took a seat and thus would sit in an elegant manner yet she held her head low as her thoughts overcame her.

Orlando would step into the carriage after her and sits across from her along with Phillipe to sit beside him. The door shuts behind him and J.J. would take his place at the reigns of the carriage. He grasped the reigns and they were off towards a dark castle off in the distance. Phillipe would pull out a book and just ignored the exchange of the conversation as it was not his place to speak.

"My name is Stephania Fatisia…." She said softly as her green orbs would lift to meet Orlando's. "Yet I do not remember before…..I…where are you taking me?" stumbling over her words.

"To see the King of these lands, and you will soon become his fiancée." His words rolled smooth as he watched her.

Her eyes wide as she heard him and thus she spoke out in a more haste tone, "His Fiancée…No, I am not going to do such a thing. I will not be of property to anyone." A flash drew into her mind. "I vowed to never go down that path again. I am NO Princess as you dare think." She would then turn her direction to look out the side of the carriage as if she was done with the conversation. Her eyes seem to gaze as the sky was filled dark as night. Stars seem to shimmer and the moon was held close and large as if in a fairy tale. Thinking in her mind to what she was to become here in this strange land.

Orlando had heard her words and only smirked. Seeing her gestures to the side, he knew she would not pay any attention to anything he would have to say.

The carriage lead down a large stone path as they would ride threw a large village that was filled with life. She looked out as was curious on how there was such movement in this type of land. If dead, how can they move…. It all carried in her mind as some children would watch and wave at the carriage. She waved back but then stops as she lowers her gaze. She caught at the corner of her eyes that Orlando was watching her every move. Crossing her arms in anger, she would let her eyes drift back to the country side. Soon the carriage would pass under a large, metal gated wall that leads into a large dark castle. Coming to a halt, Guard held in strong armor lined the entrance as the door was opened. Orlando and Phillipe would step out.

Orlando then held out his hand as he spoke gently, "Please Princess….come and all will change once you speak with the King."

After a few moments of thinking, she had no choice. She would take his hand and step out of the carriage. Eyes drew upon her as she would moves inside.

"Take the princess to her room so she may clean up before being presented." He said to a young maiden with short black hair. A horn held in the center of her forehead as she wore a tight black and gold corset. A half skirt flowed behind her as it drapes to touch the backs of her knees. Her heels seem to make soft taps against the floor as she looked to the woman. "Alright, Sir." she said as she would look Stephania over.

"Follow me." She would lead her towards a hallway after they went up a set of stairs. Soon they found their way down the many directions of the castle to a room that was held off in the eastern wing. She didn't make any conversation with Stephania as she opens the door. Lead inside, Stephania's eyes seem to gaze as if in amazement. There were two girls waiting for her as the woman turned to Stephania. "My name is Sunny. Don't forget that." She held no emotion as she would move Stephania to the maidens that held a dress or glamour.

Almost 2 hours have passed and now presentable, Sunny would look her Stephania over once more. "This will have to do. I am sure his Majesty will not draw eyes to what you wear." As if mocking the thought of the dress, she would turn to lead her to the throne room.

As they entered the throne room, all eyes were upon Stephania. Her long strands now in perfection that seem to cascade around her small frame. Adorn in a white gown that slowly turned blue once it hits the floor, held in her right hand was the skirt as she walks. Straps of beads held over her shoulders as fabric lay down over the sides of her shoulders of lace, and the top held to cover over her soft, full breast. A set of beads held underneath as the fabric just left to drape with wild flowers that seem to be placed in different locations upon the dress to make it exotic. The back coming down in a v as a bow laced there with fabric of silk to softly sway in her moment. Soon her eyes would lie upon the king, whom sits upon a lonely throne in the room before the nobles of the land.

The King had short white hair that seems to lie perfectly underneath the crown upon his head. Jewels graced the crown of many colors with a fur that lined the brim of white with black spots. He had a white vest with a black liner and no shirt underneath. A large draping jacket of white, red and gold clung to his muscular frame but yet you could see from his stomach up that he was well toned for his being. Though the arms of the jacket were held snug to his arms, he held a jeweled scepter to match the crown. A large black royal cloak seems to flow behind him as it was lined with white fur that had black spots. His eyes were crimson red as he seems to stare towards the beauty that was now before him. He stood and looked at her as if a child in a candy store. A grin graced his thin lips.

"Princess….you're even more beautiful than I could dream of." He made his way up to her as she stops in shock. Orlando soon blocked his way as if grasping him by the back of his collar. "Your Majesty, do behave yourself."

"Alright….maybe later then." He turns to go towards his throne to sit with a noble demeanor about him.

Stephania's green orbs overlook the King as he sat there. Shaking her head as if she felt odd being place back in such a situation as before. She was noble by blood but wished not to ever return to such a status as of before. She lets her eyes meet the King. "It was an honor to be wakened in your land. But I must decline to your proposal of marriage. I do not know you nor your people and would not wish to be obligated to be placed by yourself as a trophy or as some toy that will be hidden in the background." Her words held strong as she stood with confidence. No fear showed in her as she would wait to what is to become.

"You Decline? How dare you! Many women of these lands would be privileged to be in your shoes…." He said as a frown held to his lips.

Everyone in the room watched in wonder as some of the women started to gossip amongst themselves of the beauty.

"I am Stephania Fatisia, Daughter to the late and I am sure Late Queen Tessa and King Christopher Fatisia, and I will not be pushed to status that was chosen before arrival. I am my own person and I may be new here but I will not take part in such." She would turn upon her heels to only be stopped by Orlando's voice.

"My lady, you are the light of Niflheim that we have been waiting for all this time. And you refuse then that alone would be an act of High Treason. Guards if you will." He had gestured to them to surround her.

She looked to the guards that had large halberd towards her while the nobles watched. Stephania didn't know what to do now. She didn't know that such a refusal would end her being labeled. Orlando instructed them to take her to the dungeon and strip her of all her rites of clothing but those of garments suited for such. Stephania had no choice but to submit. The guard had lead her out of the throne room as the king would start to speak of other topics that were usually debated amongst the nobles one he was done.


End file.
